Because They're Bade!
by MazLikesCoffee
Summary: Short Bade-related chapters. Short, because Jade gets bored easily. FLUFF!
1. Anger

Anger

"…Jade?"

"Beck, I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"But we can't just ignore it!" It was 3pm on a Saturday, and Beck and his girlfriend Jade were currently snuggled together on the couch in his RV, watching Full House. They were trying to ignore it, but both could sense the elephant in the room. Jade had turned up at the RV at 3 in the morning, covered in bruises. It had happened before, but whenever Beck questioned it, he always got the same reply: "It's nothing Beck, I'm fine, I promise." But Beck decided it had gone too far. This was the 3rd time it had happened, and he couldn't let it slide anymore. Beck switched the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" She turned to look at Beck indignantly.

"Well, we've got important things to talk about, like why you turned up this morning covered in bruises, Jade." Jade quickly averted her eyes.

Jade POV

"Well, we've got important things to talk about, like why you turned up this morning covered in bruises, Jade." I looked down. I couldn't tell Beck what was happening! If I tell him, he'll think I'm weak, and that's the last thing I want.

"Beck, I already told you, it's nothing."

"It isn't nothing Jade," Beck said, raising his voice. "Someone's hurting you!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

My heart broke at Beck's last sentence. I looked him in the eyes. "Beck, you know I trust you more than anyone."

"Then I don't get it, why can't you tell me what happened?"

"I just can't okay?"

"No it's not okay!"

"Beck, just leave it!"

"No! Just tell me the truth!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared!" I got up and started pacing round the room.

Beck got up and held my arm, turning me towards him.

Beck's POV

"Why are you scared?" I held onto her hand, and started rubbing circles into her palm. She sighed.

"I don't want you to be angry Beck."

I looked her in the eye. "Why would I be angry?"

Jade looked down, suddenly very interested in the carpeting in the RV.

"Jade."

She sighed again and muttered, "Because you've got a weak girlfriend."

I took a step back. "You? Weak? I don't think so Jade. You hate it when I defend you when you get into fights, you're always telling me you can look after yourself. That's why I'm so surprised someone was able to hurt you this bad."

"But I am weak Beck, don't you get it?" she said, looking at me frustrated. "If I wasn't weak, he wouldn't have been able to hurt me." Jade turned and walked over to the bed. Then she slowly looked up at me. "You are angry, aren't you?"

I walked over and sat next to her, putting my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I could never be angry at you, Jade. Why would I be? All I want to know is who did this to you. This isn't your fault."

"That's just it, Beck! It is my fault! Don't you get it?" Again, she moved away from me. "I bring it all on myself. He's always telling me I bring it on myself."

I held onto her arms, stopping her from moving any further. "Who Jade? Who?"

She looked up at me and whispered, "my dad."

I didn't know what to say. I guess a part of me had my suspicions. I mean, something had to be the cause of Jade never talking about her family, never wanting to go home, always wanting to stay over at the RV. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft sob.

"H-He tells me that I deserve it, and that if I got more leads and showed him I was actually worth something, then I wouldn't be punished. But I'm trying Beck, I'm trying so hard." Jade started crying harder, and I hugged her as tightly as I could, stroking her hair softly.

"I know baby, I know you're trying." I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry for the pain Jade had been put through time and time again. But I couldn't. I had to be strong. For her. "But you don't deserve this, you know. No one deserves to be treated the way your dad's treating you." She didn't reply. And so we sat there in silence for about half an hour, lying on the bed, Jade's leg thrown over mine, my arm around her waist, until she finally spoke.

"So you're not angry?"

I chuckled. "Not at you, of course not. But at your dad, yes. He'll be getting a piece of my mind tomorrow."

Jade looked up at me, blue meeting brown. "Babe, I appreciate your concern, but don't try anything with my dad. He'll hurt you."

I widened my eyes, faking offence. "What, you don't think I could take him?"

"Beck, I know you couldn't," Jade told me with a smirk.

"I actually happen to have a black belt in karate, Jadelyn."

"Well, I'm sorry but that isn't going to come in handy when you're against a man that's 3 times your weight."

And so our evening ended with playful arguing, the occasional make-out session, and pointless conversation, the way it should be.


	2. Unexpected Television

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, here's the second one. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload the third :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It was Friday night. I'd gone home to pick up some clothes, and I'd just pulled up outside Beck's RV. I walked up and opened the door, because let's be honest, when have I ever needed to knock? The sight that met my eyes, was to say the least, rather disturbing. Beck was sitting on his sofa, smothered in blankets, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. And he was watching… well, let's just say it wasn't the manliest of shows.

**Beck's POV**

"Uh… Beck?"

I jumped at the sound of Jade's voice, I hadn't even heard her come in! And then I remembered what I was watching. Shit. "Oh, hey Jade," I said, subtly trying to reach for the remote.

"Don't try and reach for the remote, I've been standing here for about 5 minutes, I know what you're watching." I turned to look at Jade, who had a smirk on her face and looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Look, don't judge, it's got an amazing storyline, seriously! It's addictive." Jade walked over and set next to me, sharing my blanket.

"Really, Beck? I mean, Cat forces me to watch this with her whenever we're having a sleepover, and I usually end up falling asleep within the first 10 minutes."

"Come on Jade, give it a chance! Just finish this episode with me, I bet you'll like it. Plus, it teaches valuable lessons in life."

Jade looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Such as, valuing relationships? Valuing money? I mean, half the kids in this show get everything they want handed to them on a silver platter, but as the season progresses, we begin to realise that having lots of money doesn't necessarily make them happy. What makes them happy is knowing they have friends and family that are there to support them."

Jade looked at me weirdly. "Okaaay Beck, you're officially more of a girl than I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Mock me all you want, what I said is true."

Jade sighed. "I don't know Beck, I mean Gossip Girl? I didn't realise that was your idea of good entertainment."

"It's a guilty pleasure, okay? My mum bought the whole of the first season for my sister, and I was bored one day, so I started watching it, and realised it wasn't that bad." I looked at Jade, and she shook her head.

**Jade's POV**

"Okay then, so what's happening in the episode?"

Beck looked at me excitedly. It was kind of cute seeing him so hyped up. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Well, basically, Serena and Blair are best friends. Nate is Blair's boyfriend. "But," Beck said, pointing at me, "what Blair doesn't know is that Serena had sex with her boyfriend before she left for boarding school."

I smirked. "Some best friend she is."

"I know. But now Serena's back from boarding school, and everything's heating up! Blair's going to find out!" Beck said happily.

"Okay, let's watch."

**Nobody's POV**

And so Beck and Jade sat in his RV watching old episodes of Gossip Girl until midnight, when Beck fell asleep. I guess he assumed Jade would've gone to sleep not long after him, but surprisingly enough, that wasn't the case.

**Beck's POV**

I woke up suddenly, only to see the Jade wasn't on the couch next to me. Weird. I check the clock next to me. 3:30am. Urgh. What woke me up?

"For god's sake, Blair, stop getting back together with him! Can't you see he doesn't care about you? ALL HE WANTS IS SERENA!"

And there was Jade, sitting transfixed in front of the TV. I chuckled, and she turned to look at me, surprised.

"I thought you said Gossip Girl was stupid?"

"I never said that, I only said I fell asleep during the first 10 minutes. That must've just been a bad episode."

I got up and went to sit next to her, bring the blanket with me, which I wrapped around the both of us. She snuggled closer to me.

"I guess Gossip Girl isn't that bad."

"I know, it's pretty good right?"

"It's okay."


	3. Spring Break Suggestions

A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone that's reviewing, it really means a lot :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Beck?" Jade shouted from the sofa she was sitting on. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry babe," he said, his head appearing into view from the kitchen. "I'm just making sure the popcorn's reached maximum poppage." He smiled at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

School had finished that afternoon for spring break, and Beck and Jade were at Jade's house, about to watch The Scissoring 2, which Jade had been dying to see. Beck walked into the room and sat down on the sofa, with the popcorn positioned on his lap. Jade started the film and then snuggled into Beck's side. Beck put his arm around Jade and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Why are you trying to kill me?" A girl screamed from the screen.

The movie had been on for about 45 minutes, and I could tell Jade was getting bored, obviously due to the lack of blood, death, and scissors in this part of the film, 3 of Jade's few pleasures. Not to mention that instead of watching the film she had been dying to see, she suddenly seemed very interested in my hair, which was now being put into little braids.

"Uh, babe?" I slowly turned my head to look at her.

"Mhm?" Jade stopped her hairdressing and looked up at me.

"I thought you were really excited to see this movie?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. Jade sighed in response. "Well, it had nowhere near as much gore as the first one, and you know that's a necessity for me when it comes to movies." I chuckled at her reply. "Besides, no one's died yet! What kind of horror movie gets 45 minutes in without a death? It's ridiculous." She went and turned the television back to normal TV, and then came and sat on my lap.

"Okaay, so, if you don't want to watch the movie, what do you want to do?" I asked, running my hand up and down her thigh. "Well," Jade said, "how about we talk about what we should do for Spring Break? We've got two weeks of no school, we should definitely do something worthwhile."

She had a point. "Okay, so do you have any ideas about what you want to do?"

"Yes." Judging by her monotonous response, it was obviously an idea she knew I would disagree to. I wanted to hear it anyway.

"What is it?"

"How about we go down to the beach…"

"Yeah?" Okay, so far so good.

"Hire a boat…"

"mhm…" hire a boat? That's not such a bad idea. Maybe I was to quick to judge her.

"And then sail to a remote island where no one can find us!"

Okay.

"Um, Jade, although that does sound like a… fun idea, how exactly wold be get back? I mean, the Pacific's a big place, we'd definitely get lost."

Jade looked at me like I was the biggest idiot she'd ever met.

"Who said we're coming back?"

And there we have it. I knew she'd suggest something totally unbelievable.

"Jade! We can't just stay on an island for the rest of our lives! What about food?"

"We'll take food with us."

"What about our friends and family?"

"You mean _your _friends. The only real friend I have is Cat, and she has Tori. Speaking of Tori, this is the perfect idea! I'd never get jealous if you couldn't see her. And family? Beck, my family hates me. And so does yours, so I don't see what the problem is here."

"Well, what about entertainment? We can just sit on an island doing nothing all day."

Jade let out a slight chuckle. "Entertainment? Beck, you have me, don't you?" she said, smirking.

I let out a laugh. I guess the idea wasn't as bad as I first thought. But we couldn't just disappear to the middle of nowhere, we were only 17!

"Jade, even though it's a good idea, I think we'll have to pass." Jade looked up at me, a sad expression on her face. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, we're only 17. We have the rest of our lives to travel to remote islands. Speaking of the rest of our lives, what about our future careers? It's both our dreams to be actors, and it's also your dream to be a playwright. None of that would be possible if we were in the middle of nowhere."

Jade seemed to be thinking. Then she sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right about that. Have you got any ideas?"

I sat back and relaxed a little more. Then I had a bright idea. "How about we go dolphin and whale watching? Some friends of my dad went, and they said it was one of the most amazing experiences ever.

It looks could kill, I would've been dead long ago judging by the glare Jade was sending in my direction. "BECK! You know I hate dolphins."

I'd forgotten about that. I groaned inwardly. "Jade, the dolphin was just trying to be friendly!"

"Friendly? Oh, I see, is that why it decided to slap me in the back of the head with it's tail? Well, excuse me Beck, but when I'm being friendly I don't go around slapping people for no reason!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, you do." She waved me away. "Regardless, Beck, dolphin watching is out of the question."

We sighed simultaneously, and then sat for 10 minutes, both of us trying to think of another idea about what we could do.

**Jade's POV**

"Beck!"

"Yeah?"

"I just had an amazing idea!

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I sat up and looked at Beck happily. How had I not thought of this before? "Why don't we go scissor shopping?"

Beck blinked at me, and then shook his head. I frowned. "Why not?" I said indignantly.

"Babe, scissor shopping's okay for a day I guess, but you don't really expect to go scissor shopping for a WHOLE TWO WEEKS, do you?"

"It's possible!"

"Oh my God. Coffee, that's an obsession I can understand. Butterflies, I guess. But scissors? That has always puzzled me."

I looked at Beck with my best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Becky?" He snickered at my pet name for him. I grabbed onto his arm. "Pleaseeeeee?"

Beck looked at me amused. "Where is the scissor shop anyway, I've never seen one around here. If there was one, I'm sure we would have gone there a long time ago."

"You haven't seen it because there's only one in the whole of California."

"Where is it?"

"San Diego."

Beck sighed again. "Babe, that's like a two-hour drive."

Okay, time to put my acting skills to the test. "Please Beck," I whispered, "Please. It would mean the world to me." I kissed him on the neck and then on the nose, which earned me a smile from him. He looked me in the eyes. "I guess we could go down there for a few days, if it's what you really want."

I squealed. Oh God. I hope Beck didn't hear that. Who am I kidding? Of course he did. He laughed. "Um, Jade, did you just squeal?" he asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Never speak of it," I said darkly. Then I smiled at him. "Thank you though, for agreeing to take me scissor shopping."

He smiled back and then leaned forward, kissing me on the lips. "Anything for you."

I felt a slight blush rising to my cheeks. Beck saw and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, so we're going scissor shopping for a few days. What should we do for the rest of the holiday?"

"You know what? I can't be bothered to think of any more ideas as to what to do. I do have one more brilliant idea as to where we should go, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?

"Well, here's a hint: it starts with an R and it ends with a V."I said, trying not to smile. Beck smiled at me and hugged me closer to him.

"Let me think? Could it be the RV?"

"And we have a winner!" I exclaimed.

Beck grinned and kissed my temple. "A week of relaxing, watching movies, and spending time with you? Sounds like a plan."


	4. Songbird

**A/N: First I just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing, adding this to your favourites and following, it really inspires me to know that there are people actually reading. If I didn't think people were reading, I'd just stop writing this, so thanks (: And a SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to LuvBadeForever, who has reviewed all my chapters so far, thank you so much! Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapters so:**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Victorious, or Songbird by Fleetwood Mac, which is a really good song btw, look it up if you haven't heard it before, it's beautiful. Santana did a cover of it on Glee a while ago too.

* * *

Beck was sitting in his RV watching the television but not really paying attention. He was worried about Jade. She was supposed to be staying the night, but had had to go home early because of an unexpected call from her Dad. Normally when Jade was forced to go and meet up with her Dad, Beck would get the odd text every half hour or so, along the lines of, "Help me, I'm dying here." Or "I wish I was with you right now." But there had been no texts for the past 4 hours. She'd said she would try and come back later, but he hadn't heard from her, and it was almost midnight. He was starting to get worried.

He tried calling her again from the 27th time. "Hey babe, it's me. I'm just wondering if you're okay, because you haven't replied to any of my texts or answered my calls, and I'm starting to get worried. So call me back, okay? I love you." He hung up the phone and went to lie on his bed.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY:**

"Beck! Beck stop it!" Jade cried, screaming and laughing at the same time.

"No can do, Jadeypoo," Beck said, "You know you love being tickled really."

"Don't call me that Beckett!" Jade said, trying her best to be angry, but failing miserably.

"Call you what?" Beck replied, feigning innocence. He was lying on top of Jade, leaning on his elbows so he didn't hurt her. "You know what." She said, trying to suppress a smile. Beck flipped them over so that Jade was now on top of him. He stroked her hair, and she smiled lightly at him. "Do you want to know something Jade?" "What?" she replied, looking at him curiously.

Beck grinned, unable to help himself. "I love you."

Jade smiled, the beautiful smile that only Beck got to see. "I love you too." She kissed him on the lips. It was starting to turn into a full on make-out session, when Jade's phone rang. Beck groaned. "Just ignore it." Jade whispered, pulling Beck back to her. Beck pulled away. "Answer it, it could be important." Jade sighed, but got up to retrieve her phone. "Hello?" she said nonchalantly, without checking the caller ID. Beck noticed that as soon as the person on the other end replied, Jade's facial expression changed instantly. He could sense anger, annoyance, but also the tiniest hint of fear, which shocked him. Jade wasn't scared of anything. He watched her closely until she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" he said carefully, walking over to her. She didn't look him in the eye. "Yeah, everything's fine. My dad just wants me home early, so I have to leave now."

"Oh." The disappointment was clear in Beck's voice, and Jade heard it. She turned to him and pulled him closer to her, resting her head on his chest. "I'll try and come back later though. I'll text you."

"Sure," Beck replied, trying not to sound too upset. He was looking forward to spending the night with Jade. They hadn't really had a lot of alone time recently. They'd both been really busy with rehearsals for the new school production, for which they both had leads in. "Are you sure everything's okay though?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just really need to get home."

"Okay, well, I'll drop you off." Beck said, reaching for his keys. "No!" Jade said. Beck looked up at her curiously. "I mean, you don't need to. It's only a 10 minute walk Beck. No point wasting gas."

"But-"

"Seriously Beck, I'll be fine." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the RV.

* * *

I'll be fine.

That was the last thing Jade had said to him, and he hadn't heard from her since. Beck stayed up as long as he could, but by 1am his eyes were starting to droop. He turned the lights off, pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.

* * *

Beck was woken up abruptly by the feeling of someone getting underneath the covers next to him. He turned over and saw it was Jade. One of her petite hands was clutching onto the plaid shirt he hadn't bothered to take off before falling asleep. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I was worried about you, Jade."

"You didn't need to be." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Beck sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jade sighed and looked up at him. "So, my Dad wanted me to meet his new girlfriend and her kids."

"Okay…"

"And so, I walk in, and I see this woman who looks about 22, reeking of desperation, with her two perfect daughters, the same age as me. They were so annoying, there was absolutely nothing original about them. I could already see they were turning their noses up at me."

"I see."

"And then my dad walks in, and he introduces them all. After the introductions, I got bored so I excused myself so I could use the bathroom. When I was coming back, I was walking down the stairs and I could hear one of the daughters saying something stupid about me which she obviously thought was hilarious because she started laughing at herself. And normally I wouldn't care, right? But do you want to know what the worst part was?"

"What?" Beck asked, wrapping his arm around Jade's waist tightly.

"My dad was laughing along with her."

Beck sighed. "Jade." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Jade started sobbing quietly. "I mean, I don't know why I care, but I do. He's my Dad, Beck." She started crying on Beck's shoulder, while Beck rubbed her back and kept telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Half an hour later, Jade's cries had subsided, and her head was lying on Beck's chest, her fingers tracing shapes on his abs. Beck's arm was wrapped around Jade's waist. Jade sniffled, and felt Beck chuckle as his chest moved up and down.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're just cute when you sniffle." Jade turned face down on Beck's chest. "Shut up." There was a moment of silence. "Beck?" Jade whispered. "Yeah babe?" Beck replied, stroking her hair.

"Will you sing to me?"

Beck smiled down at her. He didn't sing often, he didn't really like to sing. In fact, Jade was the only one that had ever _really_ heard him sing. He didn't think he had a good voice, but Jade begged to differ. In her opinion, Beck's voice was the most angelic she'd ever heard. It always made her feel better when she was upset, and Beck loved knowing that he could make her feel that way. "Of course. Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

Beck took a minute thinking of a song, and then cleared his throat.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining.  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right." _

Jade smiled when she heard the first verse. Songbird was one of her favourite songs, and when Beck sang it to her, it made her feel as if she was really special, like no one else in the world mattered. It was just the two of them.

_To you, I'll give the world,  
To you, I'll never be cold.  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

Jade looked up at Beck, smiled, and kissed him on the lips softly before lying back down on his chest listening to the soft thrum of his heartbeat.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

Once Beck had finished the song, Jade sat up and started clapping, a huge grin on her face. Beck looked down shyly, a smile on his face. Jade put her finger under his chin and gently lifted his head up, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him. "I love you Beck." Beck smiled back at her and gently rubbed her nose with his. "I love you too Jade." They kissed passionately, and then lay down, falling into a deep sleep, arms wrapped around each other.


	5. Well, hey Rudolph

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait, I'm on holiday in Ghana and I was at my Aunt's house for a week and she doesn't have internet! It was horrible. But it did give me time to write more chapters, so I'll try and update sooner. Thanks again for the reviews, they're really encouraging (: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**To Jade: **Hey babe, I'm on my way to pick you up for school.

**To Beck: **You don't need to. I'm not coming in today.

**To Jade: **Why not?

**To Beck: **I didn't feel so hot when I woke up this morning.

**To Jade: **You always look hot to me babe ;)

**To Beck:** …

**To Jade: **Jade?

**To Beck: **Beck now isn't the time for your awful jokes, no matter how… sweet they may be.

**To Jade: **Aww! You called me sweet!

**To Beck: **Yeah, I know. See what this sickness is doing to me?

**To Jade: **Do you want me to come over?

**To Beck: **Don't you have an audition at lunch?

**To Jade: **Yeah, but I can miss it, it's only one play.

**To Beck: ** You don't need to do that for me.

**To Jade: **What if I want to?

**To Beck:** I'm not going to let you sacrifice an audition for me, Beck.

**To Jade:** Fine. But I'm coming over first thing after school, okay? Love you.

**To Beck: **Okay. Love you too.

* * *

Beck pulled into Jade's driveway, The Scissoring in one hand, chicken noodle soup in the other. He took out the key Jade had given him last year and opened her front door. "Jade?"

"I'm in here." A voice called from the living room. Beck walked into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of him. "Well, hey Rudolph."

"Shut up." A cold-ridden Jade said wearily from the sofa. She couldn't even pretend to be angry anymore, she was too tired. Beck chuckled and sat next to her, pulling her blanket over both of them. "Here, I brought you some chicken noodle soup." At the sound of chicken noodle soup Jade's eyes immediately perked up a little bit.

"Gimme." She took a whiff of it and sighed happily. After she had her first mouthful, she sat back, content. Then she looked at Beck. "Thank you." She whispered. Beck smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "So, how did the audition go?"

"It was okay…"

Okay? That didn't sound good. "What do you mean okay?"

"Well, I couldn't really focus."

"Why not?"

"I was too worried about you! I forgot my lines twice. I don't think I'll be getting that role."

"Beck." Jade sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "I told you not to worry about me."

"I couldn't help it. I love you." Beck said, giving her a smile.

Jade smiled back at him, and snuggled into his side. "I love you too." Beck bent down to kiss her, but Jade pushed him away from her. "Uh, I don't think so."

Beck looked offended. "What?"

"You can't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sick! I don't want you getting infected with all my germs."

"Jade, I'm probably getting infected just by breathing the same air as you. One kiss isn't going to make a difference." He stole a kiss from her before she could move away.

"Hey." She said, trying to stop herself from smiling.

Beck kissed her on the cheek and went to put the DVD in the DVD player. Then he sat next to Jade again, wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on Beck's chest. "What movie did you get?"

"The Scissoring." Jade smiled at his answer, and kissed him on the chest, stroking his abs softly.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Beck smiled down at her.

"For what?"

"For being you." Jade blushed. Beck laughed and smothered her in a bear hug. "Beck! Get off me!" she started laughing too.

He let her go and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her on the nose. "I love you Jadeypoo."

Jade frowned slightly. "I'm gonna let that one slide because I'm too tired to argue right now." Beck laughed again, and they relaxed, watching the movie.

About halfway into the movie, Jade looked to her side. Beck was fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you too."


	6. Overreacting

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer :)

* * *

"Jade, I'm done talking about this." Beck said pacing around the RV.

"But I'm not!" Jade had gotten annoyed, yet again, because she had seen Beck talking to a girl from Hollywood Arts. But this wasn't just any girl. This was Stacey. Jade despised her. Her dad owned half of Vegas and because she was basically made of money and got everything handed to her on a silver platter she thought she could have anything she wanted, including Beck. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"We were just talking about a class project."

"Talking? I'm sorry, but when I go around talking to people, I don't start running my hands through their hair. She had a lot more than a class project on her mind, believe me." Jade put her hands on her hips. Beck sighed exasperatedly, ironically running his hands through his hair.

"Jade, don't you get it? Who cares if she likes me?" He took a step forward and took Jade's hands in his. He gave her a smile, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I only have eyes for one girl." Jade bowed her head down and tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I hate that I'm always like this. It's just that…"

"What?" Beck asked, looking at her. She looked up at him with the most vulnerable eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm scared to lose you." Beck's heart broke at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, which was rare for her. It wasn't often that Jade admitted how she was feeling, so Beck knew she was being sincere. He pulled her as close to him as possible and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"You don't _ever_ need to be scared of losing me, okay? Like I said, there's no one but you. I love you too much to even think about looking at anyone else." he said, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Jade smiled and took the hand that was now caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"And I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to explain why you were overreacting." Beck smiled at her.

"Oh, and Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. Even though I may not always say it, you know that, right?" Beck wrapped an arm around Jade.

"I know."


	7. That's Why I Smile

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter, I wrote this a while ago and I have no idea why I waited so long to upload it, but anyway, here it is! The bad news is that I'm currently going through a bad case of writer's block, but I'm going to try my best to write some new chapters and upload them asap (:**

* * *

Cat and Jade were sitting at their usual table in the Asphalt Café. Beck wasn't in school. Tori was talking to Sikowitz about some homework, Andre was busy with a new song he was working on, and Robbie and Rex were still over by the Grub Truck. Jade had a rare smile on her face, and Cat had been staring at her intently for the past 10 minutes, trying to figure out why she was so happy all of a sudden. Jade looked up and noticed Cat staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, and Cat looked down quickly, suddenly very interested in her pepperoni pizza.

"Cat, why were you staring at me?"

Cat looked up at Jade and smiled. "What?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

Cat sighed and looked up at Jade with puppy dog eyes. "Don't be mad."

Jade sighed and looked at Cat. "I won't be." Her and Cat had been friends for as long as she could remember. They were completely different in personality, but it was their love of singing that brought them together. They were always singing duets at school concerts or just bursting into song together in the randomest places. They were different, but for some bizarre reason, Jade had grown to love the red-headed ball of sunshine.

"Why are you so happy?" Jade eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been smiling for the last 10 minutes."

"I have?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh." Jade smiled again. "Well, I can tell you why, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. I don't want people thinking I've got a soft side," she said, frowning at the thought.

"I promise Jadey, my lips are sealed." She pretended to zip up her lips and throw away an imaginary key. Jade rolled her eyes, ignoring the nickname.

"Okay, well, it's me and Beck's three year anniversary this Saturday." Jade said, smiling at the thought.

Cat gasped, and then grinned, happy for her best friend. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been through some rough patches, there's no doubt about it, but we've always gotten through them, and we're stronger than ever. I just can't believe it's been three years already." Jade forgot Cat was there for a moment. "He just makes me so happy. There isn't a moment where I haven't felt lucky to have him. He knows how to make me laugh when I'm upset, and I can just talk to him about anything. I just love him more than anything."

"Awwww!" Cat said, her head being propped up by her elbows. Jade's head snapped up. She'd forgotten Cat was there. She cleared her throat.

"So, like I said, this conversation doesn't leave this table." Jade said, smiling at her friend. "In fact, just forget it happened, okay?"

"What conversation?" Cat asked, feigning innocence. Jade chuckled. Cat was actually a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Where is Beck by the way?"

"I don't know, he told me he overslept this morning and that he'd be coming in at lunch, but I guess he isn't here yet." Just as she said those last three words, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her neck. "Hey beautiful." Jade smiled when she heard his voice. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She reached up, intertwining his hand with hers. "Hey," she said, kissing him. Beck smiled down at her about to give her another kiss, when he heard a giggle. He looked up in surprise. He hadn't realised anyone else was at the table.

"Oh, hey Kitty-Cat." He said, smiling at her fondly.

"Hi Beck," Cat said, smiling. "So, what are you doing for you anniversary this weekend?" Cat asked innocently.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"What?" Cat said, eyes widening. "It's only Beck." She turned her attention towards Beck. "Jade wouldn't stop smiling because she was so excited about your anniversary this weekend. She told me how happy you make her, didn't you Jadey?" By now Jade's head was bowed down, her hair hiding her face.

"Cat." She gritted her teeth.

"Whaty?" Cat asked innocently.

"Stop. Talking. Now." Jade said.

Cat frowned slightly, but stopped talking. Beck had a huge grin on his face. He nudged Jade gently. "I make you happy?" Jade looked up a little, and started to smile.

"Obviously. Why else would I have stayed with you this long? No matter how fluffy it may be, I can assure you, it's not for the hair." Beck chuckled at her remark.

"Well, for the record, you make me happy too." He said, kissing her hair. She smiled a little. She knew she could be hard to handle at times, and she knew that Beck must love her, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed with her for all this time. But she loved hearing it all the same.

"You know Jadey, Beck must be special. He's the only guy I've ever seen that has the ability to talk to you for over 5 minutes, without being hurt by you physically. That's pretty impressive." Beck laughed, and Jade smiled slightly.

"You have no idea, Cat."


	8. Babysitting Blues

**A/N: 31 reviews? Thank you guys so much! Sorry for the wait, I was suffering from bad writer's block. Thankfully it's passed now, so expect more chapters soon (:**

* * *

**To Jade: **Babe?

**To Beck: **Yeah?

**To Jade: **Can you do me a huge favour?

**To Beck: **… depends what it is.

**To Jade: **Well, my neighbour's gone to the mall with my mom, and she asked me to take care of her baby.

**To Beck: **and?

**To Jade:** I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over and help?

**To Jade: **Jade?

**To Jade: **Jade don't ignore me.

**To Beck: **Beck, you know I hate babies. All they do is cry, eat and sleep.

**To Jade: **I know, but Luca's really easy to look after. Please babe? I don't want to do this alone.

**To Beck: **FINE. But you owe me. I'll be over in 10.

**To Jade: **(: Love you.

**To Beck: **Love you too.

Jade pulled up into Beck's driveway and walked to his next-door neighbour's house. As soon as she got to the front door, she was greeted by the sound of a Luca crying at the top of his voice. She sighed, and rang the doorbell. Beck answered the door almost immediately. Jade's eyes widened at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly, and there was an ominous smell coming from somewhere further into the house. That wasn't what made her eyes widen, though. It was the baby Beck was holding in his arms. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for attention. His face was scrunched up and his hands were balled up into tiny fists. Jade felt sorry for him, Beck obviously had no idea what he was doing.

"Thank God you're here!" Beck said. He looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He stepped back so Jade could walk in, and closed the door.

"Beck, you obviously have no idea what you're doing here. Give him to me." Beck handed Luca over to Jade. She started rocking him softly and patting him on the back. Luca's cries started to subside. "Beck, go and get him some formula." Beck obediently walked into the kitchen. When he came back, what he saw was adorable to say the least.

"Hey Luca," Jade whispered into his ear. Beck had never heard her voice sound so sweet. "You're so cute, look at you! You're eyes are so blue, they look like mine." Jade smiled softly down at him. Luca looked up at Jade with wide eyes, and reached out to tug a lock of her hair. Beck smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're a natural," he said, kissing her on the neck. She smiled.

"Years of practice with my brother when my mom wasn't around." Beck went to sit on the sofa and Jade sat on his lap, feeding Luca the formula.

"Who knew you had a maternal bone in your body?" Beck joked.

"Shut up." Jade replied, smiling down at Luca, who had finished his formula and was now looking up at Beck and Jade, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jade slowly got up, and Beck led her to the nursery. She put Luca in the crib, and laid his blanket over him. Beck put his hands on Jade's shoulders and slowly started to massage them. Jade leaned back into him.

"Thank you," Beck whispered, kissing Jade on the temple. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"I know." Jade smirked, and turned around to face Beck. She put her arms around his neck. "You're welcome." She kissed Beck lightly on the lips. Beck leaned his head gently against Jade's.

"You know," he said, "maybe one day we could have this." Jade blushed and looked down. Beck looked a little hurt. "It's okay if you haven't thought about it." Jade now seemed to be looking into the distance. "Jade? What's wrong?" She sighed and looked up at Beck.

"I remember when I was little I used to play with my dolls and pretend I was looking after them," Jade smiled to herself. "I'd never had so much fun. The idea of being a real mother was the best thing in the world to me," she started to frown a little. "Then my mother had to ruin it, the same way she ruins everything. She told me that there was no way I could ever be a mother, and that no one could ever love me. She said that passing on my evil would be appalling." Jade refused to cry in front of Beck. She'd never cry for her mom. She told herself that a long time ago. Beck was shocked. He knew Jade's mom had said some really horrible stuff to lower Jade's self esteem, but calling your own child evil? He couldn't believe it. He'd grown up in a loving family and it always hurt him knowing that Jade didn't have the same. He kissed her on the cheek and led her into the sitting room, where they sat in a comfortable silence. Finally, Beck spoke up.

"You don't believe her, do you?"

"Believe who?"

"Your mom." Jade shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't care less, but Beck could see she was trembling. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed circles on it. "Well, I love you, so she was wrong about that." He smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up a little bit. Jade looked up at him with a watery smile.

"I love you too." Beck pulled Jade onto his lap and circled his arms around her waist tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"And you're not evil, that's ridiculous. In fact, you're completely the opposite. I mean, sure sometimes you're kind of mean, and scary to some, but that isn't your fault. It isn't your fault your parents weren't there when they should've been. But I can tell you this Jade." At that Jade sat up and looked at him. "You are a beautiful, smart, strong woman. I look at you and feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Beck took her hands in his. "And I know for a fact that any child would be lucky to have you as their mother." Jade smiled at him, a smile that she could only give him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me." Jade smiled again and kissed him on the jaw. "I love you."


	9. Writer's Block

**A/N: Oh my goodness you guys! I don't think I can apologise enough for not updating, but my internet's been down for a while at home, and I just got it back yesterday, it's been horrible. But on the bright side, it gave me time to write more chapters! My updates probably won't be as frequent as before though, because I've started Year 11, and it's so stressful, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get to A Level.  
****ANYWAY, enough about me, time to get on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy :) P.S. Who else is super excited for the new episode this Saturday? Well, I'll be watching it online on Sunday because I live in the UK, but anyway. It's gonna be a good weekend :)**

* * *

It was Friday after school, and Beck and Jade had come back to the RV only to discover that they were out of coffee. So, naturally, Beck was sent out to go and buy some more. He'd just gotten back from the store and was opening the RV door. "Jade?" he said, expecting her to be lying on the bed watching TV. What he did see was unexpected, but he smiled at the sight. Jade _was _sprawled across the bed, but she wasn't watching TV. She was sleeping. Beck walked over to her and lay next to her gently, trying not to wake her up. She turned over in her sleep to face him. Beck sighed. He knew why she was so tired. A few days ago Jade had gotten a new idea for a play she wanted to write. Once she got an idea, she wouldn't stop until she had the whole story written and perfected. She'd been staying up past midnight for the past few nights getting it perfect, with Beck waking up to find her fast asleep on top of her laptop. Beck knew how important writing was to her, and he respected that, but he wished she would take the time to look after herself as well. Lack of sleep wasn't good for her. She'd currently been having up to 12 cups of coffee a day, and that was a lot, even for Jade. Beck was brought out of his thoughts by a mumbling sound. He leaned in closer so he could hear what Jade was saying.

"Finish…play…Beck…love you…" Beck grinned. He was gonna have to tease Jade about that one some time. He stroked her hair. She started to stir, her eyes opening revealing the seas of blue that Beck adored. "Hey sleepyhead." Jade yawned and turned over.

"Did you buy coffee?" Beck chuckled. Of course that would be the first thing on her mind.

"Of course I did." Beck wrapped an arm around Jade and pulled her closer to him, her back pressed against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and sighed. "Jade?"

"Mmm?"

"Maybe… you should give yourself a break from the script, just for a little bit." Jade sighed.

"Beck, once I start, I have to finish. I can't help it; it's just how I work. You know that."

"I know, but you've never spent this long on a script before. It's affecting you."

"I'm fine Beck." Beck sighed again. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He kissed Jade's hair and got up to make coffee. He'd bought a new coffee maker that made coffee in record time, much to Jade's approval. He was pouring the coffee into two mugs when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. He smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Jade sighed and leaned her head against Beck's chest. "Maybe you're right." Beck's eyes widened in surprise. Jade always won the fights. This was new. "Maybe I do need a break from the script." Beck took a step back and looked at Jade curiously.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I haven't been able to think of anything new to write in days. I think I've got writer's block." She frowned, and the cutest little crease appeared between her eyebrows. Beck smiled and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry baby, you'll come up with something. You always do." Jade smiled up at Beck and took one of the mugs from the countertop.

"Thank you." She said, pecking him on the lips. She started walking back to the sofa. Beck watched her retreating body, wondering how he got so lucky. He picked up his coffee mug and went to sit next to Jade on the sofa, who was now watching some mystery thriller on the TV. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on the temple. They sat absentmindedly watching the film, until Beck had an idea.

"You know what, I know exactly what you need to get rid of your writer's block." Jade turned away from the TV took look at him.

"What?"

"A vacation." Jade smiled at Beck and shook her head. "Beck, spring break just ended."

"So? Why don't we just blow off school for a week and get out of here?"

"What, just drop everything and go?"

"Why not? We're both straight-A students, and we both have perfect attendance records. One week isn't going to make much of a difference." Jade looked up at Beck in wonder, a huge smile slowly appearing on her face. She got up and straddled Beck's waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. She cocked her head to the side. "How did I get so lucky?" Beck smiled, resting his hands on the small of her back.

"I ask myself that question every day." Jade leaned forward and kissed Beck passionately. Beck could feel Jade smiling into the kiss, and he returned it with just as much enthusiasm. When they broke apart for air, Beck started to shower her with little kisses on her jaw, her neck, all the way down to her collarbone, making Jade giggle. The sound of Jade's laughter made Beck smile. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world to him, and he loved that he was the only person that could make it happen. She leaned her head on Beck's chest, intertwining his fingers with hers. "So, where should we go?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

Beck couldn't stop himself from saying it. "Anywhere as long as I'm with you." Jade started to blush, making Beck laugh.

"Shut up." She mumbled, slapping him playfully. "I've put up with enough of your sappiness for one day." She got up and moved to the bed, bringing Beck with her. As soon as he was under the covers facing her, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighed happily. "Night Beck."

"Night? Babe, it's only 7." He said, wrapping his arms around her and massaging the small of her back.

Jade started whining, something she only did when she was extremely tired. "I'm really tired Beck. We can do holiday planning tomorrow. Please can we just sleep for now?" Please? She must be exhausted. She had been working non-stop, after all.

"Of course we can. I know how hard you've been working. I'm so proud of you." Beck said, kissing Jade on the temple. Jade opened her eyes a fraction of millimetre and smiled sweetly, resting her hand on Beck's cheek.

"Thank you for saying that. And for meaning it." She kissed Beck on the jaw. "I love you."

Beck smirked. "You better." Jade punched him in the arm and smiled when she heard him groan.

"Way to ruin the moment, Beckett. Only I can say that." She paused and waited to her a response from Beck. After a few minutes, she spoke up. "You know, when someone says they love you, it's common courtesy to say it back." Still no reply. Jade sighed angrily and pushed Beck's arm off her. She went to go and sit on the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest. Beck sat up and smiled.

"Come on babe, don't be mad. I was kidding, you know I love you." Jade mumbled incoherently in reply and stared at the TV. Beck got out of bed quietly and crept up behind Jade. Without warning, he jumped on to the sofa and started tickling Jade.

"Beck! Beck get off me!" Jade laughed, trying to stay angry but failing miserably.

"Not until you accept my apology!" he climbed on top of her, making sure he wasn't hurting her. He smirked and stopped tickling her for a second, giving her a minute to catch her breath.

"No." Jade said, stubborn as ever.

"Well then, you asked for it!" He resumed tickling her as much as possible. Jade started writhing underneath him.

"Beck stop! Please!" She couldn't stop laughing. After a few more moments of torture, Jade finally gave in, "Okay, okay! I accept your apology." Beck stopped tickling Jade and climbed over of her. She got up and kicked him lightly in the stomach, causing Beck to chuckle. Then she went and crawled back into bed. Beck went and crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her again. He kissed her on the shoulder.

"I love you baby."

Jade smiled. "You better."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. The end of this chapter made me cringe a little. Oh well.**


	10. Carnival

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, they always make me so happy! Someone mentioned that Jade was a bit OOC in the previous chapter? I agree with that, I just felt like I needed to portray her in that way for the chapter. She's a bit OOC in this chapter too. Regardless, I'm happy that a Bori fan liked my story! Also, this chapter definitely isn't my best, I'm actually kind of disappointed. Hopefully you'll like it though, tell me what you think in a review! :)**

* * *

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jade climbed on top of Beck's lap. She looked into Beck's eyes and smiled mischievously."

"I think you know." Jade leaned in to kiss Beck softly. Beck returned the kiss, and then pulled away reluctantly. Jade frowned slightly. "What?"

"Babe, as much as I want to, Consuela's gonna be here any second to tidy up." Jade growled softly, making Beck chuckle. He pulled Jade closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, tracing circles on her back. "Let's think of something else to do."

Jade sighed. "Nothing's more fun than sex." Beck smiled.

"I know," he said, tickling her sides lightly, causing her to smile. "But I'm afraid we don't really have a choice." They sat in thought. Beck looked up. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"Jade looked up. "What?"

"Why don't we go on a date?" Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"A date? When was the last time we went on date?"

"That's exactly my point. It would be nice to spend some time together, you know, outside the RV."

"But we've been to all the places worth going in LA. I don't want to go to the same place twice."

"Well, maybe we won't have to." Jade looked at Beck curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a carnival just opened downtown and-" Jade put her hand over his mouth. Beck licked it. Jade sighed.

"You are so disgusting."

"You wouldn't let me finish explaining about the carnival! What was I supposed to do?"

"Beck, carnivals are cliché. I hate clichés." Beck sighed.

"I know, but it's worth a try! I used to go to carnivals all the time with my family, and what else are we gonna do? Sit here watching Criminal Minds? We do that all the time. Let's do something special," he said, kissing Jade on the nose. Jade sighed. She didn't really want to go to the carnival, but it would make Beck happy. He always did things for her; it was about time she did something for him. She smiled and looked up at Beck. "Okay, let's go." Beck's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't make me regret this." She kissed Beck on the lips and got up to get dressed.

Beck pulled up into the makeshift car park. The carnival had been set up in a large field just outside LA. There were tons of people there already, and it had just opened for the night. He got out of the car and went to open Jade's door for her. "Here we are." He wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders, and she intertwined her fingers with his. Together they walked into the carnival. Beck picked up a map from one of the ticket vendors. "So, where should we go first? There are loads of different stalls to visit, a Strength Test, a Ferris wheel, and oh look," Beck pointed at a particular attraction on the map. "a Tunnel of Love." Beck wiggled his eyebrows, causing Jade to laugh. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all. "So, where should we go first?"

"The Strength Test." Jade smiled and took the map from Beck's hands. "Come on, let's go."

"You sure?" Beck was kinda worried. What if he failed it miserably? He'd seen it happen to guys in the movies. They'd take the hammer and hit the thing, hoping to impress some girl. It hadn't ended well. He didn't want Jade to think he was weak.

"I'm sure." They reached the Strength Test. They had to wait for a minute because a guy was doing exactly what Beck had seen in the movies. His date was watching intently, seeing whether or not he'd be able to hit the bell at the top. Beck prayed silently that he wouldn't.

Ding! "Damn." Beck thought.

"Congratulations! Pick a prize." The guy working the machine showed them an assortment of plush toys. The guy seemed pretty smug and his date was obviously happy. Beck gulped. Jade heard and turned around to face Beck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, I'll still love you if you don't hit the bell." Beck smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He leant down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and turned around.

"Looks like you're up." Beck walked up and picked up the hammer.

"The rules are simple. Pick up the hammer and hit the platform as hard as you can. If you hit the bell, you win a prize. You can go when you're ready." The machine worker finished explaining and watched expectantly. Beck exhaled.

"Okay." He walked up and picked the hammer. He glanced up at Jade who was smiling slightly. He prayed he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He closed his eyes and lifted the hammer, bringing it down on the platform as hard as he could.

Ding! Beck opened his eyes. "Congratulations! Pick a prize." He grinned at Jade, who smiled just as widely back at him. They walked over to the stand with all the toys. Beck pointed to a black and purple butterfly. He took it and held it out to Jade. "For you." Jade smiled and took the butterfly from Beck.

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed Beck gently. She pulled back and took his hand. "Come on, there's another game I want to try with you." Beck happily let him lead her, feeling a bit more confident after his first success. They stopped at a typical carnival game, where darts had to be thrown at glass bottles. Jade turned to face Beck. "You up for this?"

"I'm up for anything." Beck said confidently. He'd obviously let his previous win get to his head. Jade smiled and shook her head. He walked up to the stall worker and picked up 3 darts.

"All you have to do is hit one of the glass bottles. You hit one, you get a prize."

"Sounds easy enough." Beck said, smiling at Jade. Jade smirked.

"We'll see." She said. Beck took aim and through the first dart. It skimmed over a bottle.

"Oh well. Still 2 darts left." Beck didn't seem fazed. He took aim again and threw the second dart. The dart hit one of the bottles, but didn't break it. "Come on!" Beck said, obviously irritated. He took his last dart and took aim. He threw the dart. It missed by a long shot.

"Sorry, no prize for you." The stall worker smirked at Beck. Beck glared back. He walked over to Jade.

"This game's rigged. That second bottle should've broken." He grumbled darkly. Jade tried to hide her smile.

"I think I'm gonna have a go." Jade walked up to the stall. Beck walked behind her.

"Don't worry if you don't manage to hit one, it's a pretty hard game." Beck rested his hand on the small of her back. Jade took one of the darts and took a second to aim. She threw the dart. It hit one of the bottles right in the middle, splitting it in half. Beck stood there, expressionless. Jade clapped happily and went up to receive her prize. She took her time choosing and then walked up to Beck, holding out her prize to him. "For you." She said, with a smile.

Beck chuckled when she saw what she was holding out to him. A plush Rottweiler. "Wow, I didn't even know they made these."

"I know, Pretty appropriate, don't you think? Seeing as how I failed trying to get you a real one." Beck wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They started walking through the carnival. "I'm gonna be nice and not gloat about the fact that I just beat you in a carnival game." She said, smirking slightly. Beck shook his head.

"You didn't _beat _me. It was just beginner's luck, that's all." Beck replied, nodding as if to convince himself. Jade sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, you believe what you want to believe, Beck. It's not my fault I bruised your ego." She smiled up at him. Beck frowned slightly.

"You didn't beat me Jade."

"Whatever you say." She grinned and carried on walking, until she realised where they'd reached. "Tunnel of Love." She took Beck's hand in hers and walked over to one of the tackily painted carriages. Soon enough their carriage entered the tunnel, which was painted a disgusting pink and decorated with red hearts and stupid, unimaginative quotes. In Jade's opinion anyway. Jade sighed happily and leaned against Beck's shoulder. "I guess this date hasn't been half bad after all."

"Yeah, I guess." Beck looked off to one side. Jade sighed again and climbed onto Beck's lap. She turned his head so he was looking straight at her.

"Are you mad at me for beating you?" Beck sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist.

"No. When am I ever mad at you? I guess I'm mad at myself." He frowned and looked down.

"It's just a game Beck. Who cares whether you won or not? You won the Strength Test, remember? That's impressive enough." Beck looked up at Jade curiously.

"I thought you said you'd still love me even if I lost the Strength Test?

"I lied. I couldn't date a guy that was weaker than me! That would be bad for my reputation." Jade said, smiling softly. Beck laughed and leaned his head against hers. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes, brown meeting blue.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too."


	11. Biggest Fear?

**A/N: (PLEASE READ THIS!) OMG. You guys, I am so sorry for not updating. Seriously I am. I know how frustrating it can be waiting for an author to update :/ I've written quite a long chapter to make up for it though, and I'll do my best to update routinely. I've just been really busy with school, etc. **

**WARNING: JADE IS VERY OOC IN PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER. OH, AND IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY GOOD, IT'S BECAUSE I'M UP AT 11:30 WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I FELT SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A MONTH :/ Again, I am so, so sorry.**

**Tori Saves Beck & Jade in a few days now! It's what we've all been waiting for! I hope Dan realises how many people need this episode to turn out perfectly. Apparently, it might be postponed again. That's probably just a rumour though. Probably. Hopefully.**

* * *

"Biggest fear?"

"Dolphins."

"Seriously?" Jade was lying across Beck in her garden. She sat up and frowned at Beck.

"I thought we weren't judging." Beck raised his hands up in apology.

"Okay, okay." Jade smiled slightly and lay back down on Beck, her arm wrapped around his waist. She sighed.

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Beck chuckled and kissed Jade on the forehead.

"Because summer doesn't last forever."

"It does in LA."

Beck smiled slightly. "You know what I mean."

Jade sat up and looked down at her boyfriend. "It's your turn." Beck sat up and looked back at her, confused.

"My turn to what?" Jade sighed.

"What's your biggest fear?" Beck smiled at Jade and looked down.

"Babe, you know nothing scares me." He looked up at her. Jade returned the gaze and raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds she gave up and started pouting.

"I don't believe you." Jade frowned at Beck and got up, walking into the house. Beck sighed and got up and followed her. He saw her drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Okay, why are you mad?"

"Because you're lying to me," Jade replied, walking into the living room. Beck followed her again. "And you never lie to me." Beck sighed.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that." Beck ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the sofa. She looked up at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I don't want to tell you." Jade looked up at Beck suddenly, hurt clearly visible in her eyes. She'd been hurt by many people, but never by Beck.

"What?" she mumbled. Beck saw the hurt in her eyes, and realised he needed to rephrase what he said.

"No, I mean- I mean I _can't_ tell you." Jade frowned at Beck.

"Why the hell not?" Beck started to blush slightly.

"Because it's embarrassing. Girly, even."

Jade looked at Beck, a hint of a smile on her face. She rested her hand on Beck's thigh. "I'm not gonna make fun of you, if that's what you're thinking." Beck looked her in the eye, and smiled back.

"I know, I trust you." He sighed again and held her hand.

* * *

"_Beck, honey! Come on dear, it's time for the campfire!" A 10 year old Beck had gone away on a camping holiday with his mom, his aunt and his cousin. It was the first time they'd done something like this, and he was having a great time._

"_Coming, mom!" Beck ran down the stairs, only to see his 11 year old cousin Tyler at the bottom. Beck hated Tyler. Tyler thought he was better and smarter than Beck, just because he happened to be a year older. _

"_Becky, you're mom's calling you!" Tyler smirked._

"_Shut up Tyra." Tyler frowned at the nickname, and Beck smirked. He pushed his way past Tyler and made his way outside._

"_There you are Beck! Help yourself to a roasted marshmallow sweetie." Beck's Aunt Helen smiled down at him. Beck smiled back._

"_Thanks Aunt Helen." Beck went and sat next to his mom. The Oliver's started telling each other scary stories and singing old campfire songs until everyone got a little tired. The adults started clearing up. Tyler walked over to Beck._

"_The woods back there look pretty cool. Why don't we go exploring?" Beck looked behind him, and saw the forest his mom had specifically told him to stay away from. Beck turned to look back at Tyler._

"_We're not allowed to go-" Tyler sighed._

"_Why did I even bother asking? I should've known you'd chicken out. Poor little Becky, scared of a few trees."_

"_I'm not scared!" Beck said indignantly. He looked back at the forest again, and sighed. He knew he was disobeying his mom, but he couldn't let Tyler think he was a chicken, he'd never hear the end of it. "Let's go."_

* * *

"_It's this way!"_

"_No, it's this way!" Beck and Tyler had been wandering around the woods for about half an hour. It was getting really dark, and they were lost. Beck actually wanted to cry. He stopped in his tracks._

"_This is all your fault Tyler." Tyler spun and looked at him._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I never should have listened to you! I should have just stayed at the campsite with everyone else!"_

"_I didn't make you do anything, Beck! You came here all on your own!" Beck stared at Tyler angrily, and then sighed tiredly and sat next to a nearby tree. What if they never got back? What if they never saw their families again? What if he never saw his mom again? It wasn't something Beck liked to admit to people, for fear of being teased, but he was really close to his mom. When his parents were going through a rough patch, he'd been the one to keep her stable. He loved his mom more than anything, and he didn't know what he'd do without her._

"_Beck? Tyler?" Both boys looked up at the sound of voices in the distance._

"_Mom?"_

"_Aunt Helen?" The boys looked at each other, got up and started running towards where the voice was coming from. _

"_Tyler, honey!" Tyler ran towards where his mother was standing and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever run off like that again!"_

"_Beck." Beck turned around and saw his mother running towards them. _

"_Mom!" Beck ran towards his mom. "Mom, I'm sorry for running off, I'll never do it again, I promise." Once he reached his mother he wrapped his arms around her neck, never wanting to let go._

"_Don't scare me like that ever again, Beck. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

* * *

Beck looked down at his hands, which were holding onto Jade's. "I've never forgotten that night. Or how scared I was that I'd never see my mom again. Ever since then, the only thing I've ever really been scared of is losing her." Beck started to blush again. He looked up at Jade, and was shocked to see unshed tears in her eyes. He reached up to stroke her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jade shook her head slowly. "What you just told me, it's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I'm honoured that you trust me enough to tell me." Beck smiled at her. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I trust you more than anyone." Jade smiled slightly, running her hands though Beck's hair.

"And Beck?"

"Mhm?" Jade paused for a minute, thinking of how to phrase her words. Beck waited patiently.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." She said softly. Beck looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes. "I remember when I was a lot younger I was the most important person in my mother's life. After the divorce, it all changed." She looked down at her hands, her voice cracking. "I'd give anything just to have her _care_ again, you know?" Beck wrapped his arms around her tightly, and took her hands in his. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Holding her was enough.

"Beck?"

"Yes baby?"

"Dolphins aren't my biggest fear, not really." Beck frowned slightly.

"They're not?"

"Nope."

"Then what is your biggest fear?"

Jade sighed and looked down at her hands. She couldn't look Beck in the eye. "I guess- I guess my biggest fear is, losing you. You're the only one that cares, Beck. I don't know what I'd do if you left." Beck put a finger under Jade's chin and lifted it up so their gazes met, brown to blue.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. I promise to love you every moment of forever." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"A Twilight reference? Way to ruin the moment, Beckett." Jade tried to hide the smile on her face. But Beck saw. He always did. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Beck kissed her softly before she could. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. Beck started to trace light kisses down her neck and tickled her sides, making Jade giggle softly. he looked up and smiled brightly at the sound of her laughter. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Jade. So, so much." Jade sighed happily.

"I love you too, Beck."

"More than coffee?"

She pecked him on the lips. "More than coffee."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, hope you liked it! And if you guys have any ideas for chapters you want me to write, feel free to PM me :) You can also contact me on:**

**TWITTER: LivelyBieber (Yes, I'm a Belieber. Your hate won't affect me, trust me, I get enough of it from people I know.)**

**TUMBLR: .com**

**Maz**

**xx**


End file.
